DBS power levels
Oozaru = 10x * Kaioken = 1.5x base * Kaioken x2 = 2x base * Kaioken x3 = 3x base * Kaioken x4 = 4x base * Kaioken x5 = 5x base * Kaioken x10 = 10x base * Kaioken x20 = 20x base * Super Saiyan = 50x base * Super Saiyan 2 = 100x base * Super Saiyan 3 = 400x base * Ultimate (Gohan's Mystic Kaïoshin power) - 10,000x base * Fusion Dance = (Fusee1 + Fusee2)x 300 * Fusion Potaras = (Fusee1 + Fusee2)x 300 * Super Saiyan god = 100,000,000x base * Super Saiyan Blue = 5,000,000,000x base Power Level Required to Destroy Objects Remember when Master Roshi destroyed the Moon in Dragonball with just a power level of 139? Well,here's the thing though He used a Kamehameha wave to do that. And we already know that Ki blasts have a higher power level than the characters utilizing them (as seen when Raditz used his scouter to measure Goku and Piccolo's power individual levels; 408 and 416 vs when they charged up their Ki blasts; 1,330 and 1,356). Therefor It was Master Roshi's Kamehameha's power that was strong enough to destroy the Moon in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, not his own power of 139. So if we use the Individual Character/ Ki Blast ratio of 1330 / 408 = 3.25980 to measure Roshi's Kamehameha's power, we get 139 * 3.25980 = about 453. So the following list is based solely on this conclusion: * Moon : 453 * Earth (50x Moon) : 22,650 * Our Sun (320,000x Earth) : 7,248,000,000 * Star (2-10x our Sun) : 72,480,000,000 * Galaxy (100 Million x a Star) : 7,248,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Universe (100 Billion x Galaxy) : 724,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) Battle of gods Saga Battle on King Kai's Planet * Goku - 48,000,000,000 * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) - 19,200,000,000,000 * Beerus (Heavily Supressed) - 1,920,000,000,000,000 Bulma's Birthday Party * Vegeta - 48,000,000,000 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) - 4,800,000,000,000 * vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 (Enraged)) - 192,000,000,000,000 * Gohan - 4,000,000 * Trunks (kid) - 40,000,000 * Gotenks - 1,536,000,000,000 * Goten - 39,200,000 * Android 18 - 16,000,000,000 * Krillin - 2,000,000 * Tien - 2,400,000 * Yamcha - 800,000 * Master Roshi (Base) - 139 * Master Roshi (Buff) - 1,390 * Chiaotzu - 400,000 * Yajirobe - 1,900,000 * Piccolo - 360,000,000,000 * Jaco - 8,000 * Majin Buu - 1,440,000,000,000 * Beerus (Heavily Supressed) - 768,000,000,000,000 * Goku (Zenkai) - 80,000,000,000 Battle of gods * Goku (Super Saiyan god) - 3,200,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) * Beerus (Heavily Supressed) - 5,333,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) * Goku (Super Saiyan god (Power Increasing)) - 160,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) * Beerus (Supressed) - 266,600,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) * Goku (Super Saiyan god (Full Power)) - 8,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Beerus (Pretend Full Power) - 13,333,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Resurrection F Saga Frieza's Revival * Goku (Training) - 88000,000,000 * Vegeta (Training) - 88,000,000,000 * Whis (Heavily Suppressed) - 220,000,000,000 * Trunks (kid) - 40,000,000 * Goten - 39,200,000 * Gotenks - 1,536,000,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ) - 76,800,000,000,000 * Frieza (1st Form) - 530,000 * Sorbet - 5,000 * Tagoma - 22,000 * Shisami - 20,000 Frieza's Invasion of Earth * Gohan - 4,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ) - 200,000,000 * Krillin - 2,000,000 * Yamcha - 800,000 * Tien - 2,400,000 * Master Roshi (Base) - 1,390 * Master Roshi (Buff) - 13,900 * Piccolo - 360,000,000,000 * Jaco - 8,000 * Frieza's Soldiers - 1,500 (each) * Sorbet - 5,000 * Shisami (Post-Training) - 3,180,000 * Tagoma (Post-Training) - 31,800,000 Goku & Vegeta vs Frieza * Frieza (1st Form (Post-Training)) - 797,000,000 * Frieza (Final Form) - 90,000,000,000 * Golden Frieza - 720,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Golden Frieza (weakening) - 192,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Goku - 96,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJB) - 480,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Vegeta - 96,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJB) - 480,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Universe 6 Tournament Saga * Goku (10%) - 9,600,000,000 * Goku (SSJ (10%)) - 480,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJB) - 480,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Goku (SSJB (Kaio-Ken x10)) - 4,800,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Vegeta (10%) - 9,600,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ (10%)) - 480,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJB (10%)) - 48,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Botamo - 2,000,000,000 * Magetta - 19,200,000,000 * Frost (1st Form) - 70,796,000 * Frost (Final Form) - 8,000,000,000 * Cabba - 1,800,000,000 * Cabba (SSJ) - 90,000,000,000 * Hit (Supressed) - 48,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Hit (Full Power) - 4,800,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Beerus - Unknown * Whis - Unknown * Champa - Unknown * Vados - Unknown * Zeno - Infinity (as far as we think) Future Trunks/Goku Black Saga Enter Goku Black * Goku - 96,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ) - 4,800,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ2) - 9,600,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ3) - 38,400,000,000,000 * Vegeta - 96,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ) - 4,800,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ2) - 9,600,000,000,000 * Future Trunks - 96,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ) - 4,800,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ2) - 9,600,000,000,000 * Future Mai - 120 * Dabura - 300,000,000,000 * Goku Black - 192,000,000,000 * Goku Black (Increasing Power) - 4,800,000,000,000 * Zamazu - 4,800,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Rose' * Goku - 96,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ) - 4,800,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJB) - 480,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Vegeta - 96,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ) - 4,800,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJB) - 480,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Future Trunks - 96,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ2) - 9,600,000,000,000 * Zamasu - 4,800,000,000,000 * Goku Black - 19,200,000,000,000 * Goku Black (SSJR) - 960,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Goku Black (SSJR (Power Increasing)) - 1,920,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Rematch One * Goku - 236,736,000,000 * Goku (SSJB) - 1,183,680,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Vegeta - 236,736,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJB) - 1,183,680,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Future Trunks - 236,736,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ2) - 23,673,600,000,000 * Zamasu - 4,800,000,000,000 * Goku Black - 47,347,200,000,000 * Goku Black (SSJR) - 3,200,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Rematch Two * Goku - 583,790,976,000 * Goku (SSJB) - 2,918,954,880,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Vegeta - 583,790,976,000 * Vegeta (SSJB) - 2,918,954,880,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Future Trunks - 583,790,976,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ2) - 58,379,097,600,000 * Zamasu - 4,800,000,000,000 * Goku Black - 166,758,195,200,000 * Goku Black (SSJR) - 6,400,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) The Fusion End Game * Goku - 1,440,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJB) - 7,200,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Vegeta - 1,440,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJB) - 7,200,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Vegito - 864,000,000,000,000 * Vegito Blue - 4,320,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Future Trunks - 1,440,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ2) - 144,000,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ2 Enraged) - 144,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) * Future Trunks (SSJ2 Enraged's Sword Slash) - 144,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Goku Black (SSJR) - 14,400,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Zamasu - 4,800,000,000,000 * Merged Zamasu - 432,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Zeno - Infinity (as far as we think (STILL)) Tournament of Power Part 1 * Tournament of Power Part 2 * Goku - 1,440,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ) - 72,000,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ2) - 144,000,000,000,000 * Goku(SSJ3) - 576,000,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJG) - 144,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Goku (SSJB) - 7,200,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Goku (SSJB Kaio-Ken x20) - 144,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Jiren - 7,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Goku (Ultra Instinct 1) - 7,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Kefla - 360,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) * Kefla (SSJ2) - 36,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Goku (Ultra Instinct 2) - 72,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Goku (SSJB Kaio-Ken x20) - 720,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Vegeta (Mastered SSJB) - 720,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) * Jiren (Powered Up) - 8,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) * Goku (Ultra Instinct 3) - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) * Jiren (vs UI phase3) - 80,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) * Goku (Mastered Ultra Instinct) - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Nonillion) * Jiren (Full Power) -800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) * Beerus - 724,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) * Whis - 2,174,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Nonillion) * Grand Minister - 6,523,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Nonillion) * Zeno's Attendants - 4,348,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Nonillion) * Zeno - Between 13 Nonillion and INFINITY Category:Fanmade Power Levels